


Mission

by BoomBoomMeow



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomBoomMeow/pseuds/BoomBoomMeow
Summary: Boom aka Martin Berotte and Shiraz aka Andres de Fonollosa have one last mission in their special unit, but their goal is a tougher opponent than they thought.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome to the jungle

Colored light brightened his face in the otherwise pitch dark room, a different color each time until a rainbow was through and it started all over again. He knew that he no longer had a chance to admit it. What happened to his friend can also happen to him. Suddenly tears ran down his cheeks again. He was alone. All alone. They wanted to do the whole thing together. The Ascension Command, which should leave in a few months. And he lay there and howled. Quietly. He no longer felt the pain because he had been part of him since "He" was gone. But the tears made him fall asleep this time.

4 months later ... (Now)  
The airport is bustling with activity. Soldiers load boxes of weapons, ammunition and other goods that the mission would need. A soldier in his early thirties of South American origin trudges towards the little group that had formed next to the plane. "Well. Then we will chase this bastard out of hiding, ”he says to the group. The others take this as an order to shoulder on their backpacks and load them onto the plane. Which finally the man did. "Boom! Wait! ”The man turned when a general came up to him. "General Martínez what can I do for you?" Martínez laughs: "It would be best if nobody would go for it." Boom's face does not change, he looks at him with his lips pressed together. "Is everything clear to you? We only have this one try. I'm counting on you and your troops. "" The preparation was how you wanted it. I hope we catch him, ”says Boom and throws his last backpack on the plane. "Well, good luck then," Martínez turns and walks away. When Boom is also in the machine and the last belts are fixed, the engines start to turn. No going back, Boom thought when he heard the noise. In a few hours they would be on an island ruled by a maniac. You'll have to bypass his followers somehow to get to him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. What happened if…

9 months before ...  
Martínez stands in a lecture room in front of a white wall onto which a presentation is being projected. "Soldiers. You were chosen to catch this man here. ”He points to the person with a laser pointer. "El Loco Asesino. He and his followers hid in the Bolivian jungle. From there he pulls the strings and is behind all possible offenses. From drug sales, smuggling, murders and so on, he has almost everything on his list. So far no one has been able to catch him and that's why you're here. They are the best from all over the world, but before we send you there, we need to prepare you with some training and behaviors. This means that from now on you will only be addressed with code names. Since nobody knows each other and that shouldn't change during this mission. "

Now…  
Boom looks into the eyes of Kabuki, who is sitting opposite him. He doesn't make a face when he sees Boom's look. But someone else is looking at Boom. A woman with long dark blonde hair who seems to be Boom's age. The tension between the six soldiers grew, but still nobody wants to break the silence that prevails. But finally a strong, built man speaks up: “We cannot remain silent forever. People! How about a little mood tuning? "An amused grin appears on Boom's face:" What do you mean? Should we have a folk festival in here, Blizzard? ”“ Well, I wasn't expecting a funeral, anyway, ”Blizzard says dryly, and reaps a few quiet giggles.

6 years ago ...  
"This training session has it all right?" Boom throws himself on one of the 2 camp beds in his room. His colleague laughs: "But we're not here for fun either." Boom laughingly throws his pillow at him, joking: "Oh, not ?!" His colleague, who is a tall, muscle-bound man, sits down on the edge of his bed with the pillow . He looks sad as he hands his pillow to Boom. "What's going on, Milo?" He shrugs. "Something is ...", Boom gets up and puts a hand on Milo's shoulder. "All this work here ... What if that happens at some point?" Sighs Milo. Boom raises an eyebrow and sits next to him. "We are soldiers. There's always a war or a mission out there somewhere. ”His eyes are fixed on his hands:“ The day will come that it will escalate… ”Milo dejected:“ How can you be so happy then? ”Boom laughs and stands with a swing on. “Because everything is ok here and now. I just enjoy the moment, even if that means completely physically pretending. ”Milo looks at him and a smile is on his lips. "I knew you were crazy." Boom grins at him: "May be." There is a knock on her door. Both look at each other and then to the door. Milo: "Who ..." Boom shrugs and opens it. A tall, black-haired man stands in front of him, smiling. "Hey," Boom's voice is suddenly gone. "Hey," the man walks past him into the room. Milo jumps up from the bed: "I'm going to the canteen, do you want something too?" Boom shakes his head. Shortly afterwards the door slams shut. "Shiraz ..." Boom looks at him questioningly. "I wanted ..." Shiraz falls silent and looks at Boom. Get closer to him. Boom feels the door behind him and Shiraz's body near his. The tension between them seems palpable as Shiraz presses his lips against booms. Boom returns the kiss, grabs his fingers in Shiraz's jacket and smiles into the kiss. "What did you want?" Boom asks Shiraz's lips.

Now...  
Boom's gaze is on the ground as they approach the camp on the edge of the jungle where Asesino is. Shiraz's smile flashes briefly in front of his eyes, which stings his heart. Blizzard puts an arm on his shoulder: "Everything ok?" Boom nods, broken: "It only reminds me ..." Blizzard grumbles knowingly and puts his hands on his weapon again. A message from the pilot reminds them that they will be arriving soon. Boom stands up and stands in front of the others. "Well. Hopefully you know what to expect when we jump out of the helicopter now, ”he looks around. A collective nod answers him. "Well then. Come on! Come on! Go! ”When the helicopter touches down on the ground, the doors open and the soldiers jump out. The rotor blades slow down as the soldiers search for shelter in the base. Boom opens the door to his room, throws his backpack into a corner. He pulls his gun by the belt on his back and goes back to the helicopter, where a small woman with medium-length hair pulls boxes out of the helicopter. "Wait Cheetah!" Boom hurries to help her with a heavy box. Cheetah looks confused as they set the box down on the floor. "I could have done that on my own, but thanks." "You don't have to have injuries right now ..." says Boom as he grabs a box from the hold. Cheetah rolls her eyes and continues where she left off. Boom trudges towards the camp when Blizzard approaches him….

9 months before ...  
Boom is sitting on his bed with a picture in his hand. Tears drip from his eyes. When will this pain end? He's been asking himself since the day he left. The knock on his door pulls him out of his thoughts. Boom puts the photo in his pocket and wipes the tears from his face. He quickly opens the door. "Are you coming out?" Blizzard holds two bottles of beer in front of him. Boom smiles weakly: "Sure." He follows Blizzard, who just walks away. They sit down at a wooden table behind the barracks. "At some point they'll catch you with the beer," Boom grins when Blizzard hands him a bottle. He laughs: "Martínez will not dare to throw us out." Boom nods and bumps with him. You look into the military base, which seems to be swept empty in the evening. After a few minutes, Blizzard turns to Boom: "Do you think it will work?" "Hmmm?" "The Plan?" Boom is staring. The question brings up other thoughts in him. He replies absently: "I hope ... No, I'm pretty sure it will work." Blizzard frowns but is satisfied with the answer. He takes a long swig from his bottle and pats Boom on the shoulder: "The plan was yours and Shiraz's?" Boom looks at him and smiles: "Yes." "Well then ...", Blizzard looks back at the military base: "I have no doubt anymore."


	2. It all started when...

Now…  
"Boom!" Blizzard has a worried expression on his face. "Yes?", Boom stops next to him. "Back there ... you have to see that." Boom sets the box down and follows Blizzard. He leads him several meters behind the camp, through thick thickets. They reach a clearing with a view over a cliff. Boom sees several buildings in the distance. He hisses: "Why is he so close?" Blizzard looks at him. Boom growls and turns. Blizzard follows him as he trudges back. "What are you going to do?" Boom doesn't answer. "Boom!" He suddenly stops and turns to Blizzard. "I don't know," he looks into his eyes, "it will be more difficult to hide, but for now we will stick to our plan." Blizzard shrugs and follows the boom, which is already stomping again. Boom picks up his box again. "Boom ...", Blizzard approaches him, "no plan NCH" Boom sighs: "I have to think about it ..." Without giving Blizzard a chance to answer, he marches towards the camp. In it he sits down on the box, which he sets down and pulls a crumpled photo out of his tactical vest. Boom looks at it sadly. "You would know it ...", he smiles in pain.

6 years ago ...  
Rows of soldiers stand on the military training area. An apparently senior general marches through them. "You are here because you are the best in your country. However ... Not everyone will receive this training. ”Boom and Milo look at each other questioningly as the general walks past them. But Boom's gaze immediately goes back to the row opposite him. This man ... He looks at him too. A Spanish flag adorns the sleeve of his uniform, which accentuates his slim, trained body. Milo leans over to Boom's ear to whisper: "Have you gotten an admirer?" Boom punched him in the arm, murmuring: "No, but he looks at me all the time." The general is still walking through the rows and explains the process of how the soldiers can get into the special unit. "And finally. You will form teams for different exercises. However, only one soldier per country is allowed per team. That means your 3-man teams must consist of soldiers from 3 different countries. ”A slight smile appears on Boom's Spanish counterpart. Boom frowns. The general ends and releases the soldiers for the rest of the day. Milo grins at Boom: "Well then ..." and walks away in the direction of a group of soldiers. When Boom wants to turn around, the Spaniard stands in front of him. "Hey," he gives him a stunning smile. "H..Hey," Boom stutters as a dark blonde woman leans lightly on his shoulder. "So what about it, men?" She says to the two. "Sure. I'm Shiraz ”, the black-haired man shakes her hand. "La doctora," she replies. "Annnd ?!" Shiraz turns to Boom. "Eh. Yes of course. Boom ”, he shakes hands with Shiraz and then La doctora. Boom doesn't notice Shiraz's scrutiny, but La doctora smiles knowingly in Shiraz's direction. "Well ... come on," she says, leading the way.

Now…  
After the helicopter has been cleared out and the soldiers have put their belongings in the huts, they are now sitting in a larger hut which is set up as an operator room. La doctora, Blizzard, Kabuki, Cheetah, Boom and a brown-haired, well-built soldier sit at a large table, which faces a huge monitor. "The starting position is worse than expected," says Boom to the group. He continues: "But we'll start with the plan as we intended." Everyone looks at him in silence. Boom's expression hardened when Cheetah suddenly spoke up: "Well ... what are we still doing here?" She gets up and turns towards the door. "We have to be more careful ..." mumbles Kabuki. She turns back: "So the mute still speaks." He rolls his eyes and turns back to his weapon. La doctora says: "As long as we don't have to carry out plan NCH ... I'll be there." Cheetah nods as la doctora joins her. Blizzard looks at Boom, who still looks doggedly around. Kabuki: "What do you say to this Sledgehammer?" The brown-haired soldier laughs: "I'm always there. Let's catch the bastard. ”He also jumps up and walks to the door. Boom's face relaxes. Kabuki looks at him trickily: "How do you want to hide our base?" "Not at all, Kabuki. That's the plan, "Boom smiles at him," we let them come to us. "

4 months before ...  
Booms sleep doesn't last long when there's a knock on his door. He tries to ignore it, but he knows the voice that calls his name. He sniffs and cannot stop the tears. "Can I come in?" The voice behind the door asks. Boom croaks: "Yes ..." The door opens and the rainbow colors emerge on the man who entered. "What's going on?" He sits on the edge of the bed with Boom. "Nothing ..." Boom still howling. "Are you sure about that?" Boom just nods and sits up. "You don't have to do this Blizz," Boom still sobs uncontrollably. Blizzard's expression softens: “Tell me. Tell me about Shiraz. ”A brief smile appears on Boom's features, but it disappears again. He snuggles up to Blizzard's upper arm: "Can we postpone that to another time?" Blizzard smiles at him: "Sure." "Why are you here?", Boom's tears begin to decrease. Blizzard hums incomprehensibly. Boom looks at him questioningly. "When I passed I heard you" Boom blushes and hides his face on Blizzard's shoulder. "Hey," Blizzard pulls him a little off his shoulder, "should I stay here?" Boom nods as Blizzard takes off his shoes and lies down next to him. Boom snuggles up to him. Blizzard strokes his shoulders: "I understand how you feel ..." An approving growl from Boom answers him. Blizzard stares at the ceiling as he sees the Boom begin to relax. He whispers softly: “You won't go on a suicide mission because you want to be with him. I will save you, remember that. ”But Boom no longer hears him, he has already fallen asleep.

Now…  
When dawn breaks, Boom sits behind the base on the edge. He stares out into space, but above all at the huts on the other side of this abyss. A sigh escapes his lips when he sees Shriaz sitting next to him. "You are not real," he says as a tear runs down his face. Shiraz smiles at him, but when he reaches out to Boom's face, Boom's hallucination is carried away by a gust of wind. He takes a deep breath, swallows the tears. When he hears footsteps in the thicket, he pulls the gun and turns. "Hey! You don't have to shoot me if you pout here alone, ”grins la doctora. Boom drops the gun. "Coffee?", She holds out a cup. Boom takes it and stares at the abyss again. She sits down with him. "What are you doing here so early?" La doctora looks in the same direction as Boom but doesn't get an answer from him. They stare across the abyss for minutes, listening to the sounds of nature. "I couldn't sleep ..." Boom finally murmurs, "all of this ... reminds me too much of him ..." He feels the arms of La doctora close around him. "I miss him too," she says quietly to him. "Doc?" "Yes?" "Do you think it will get better sometime?" She looks at Boom and sighs: "Of course .... At some point you will find your peace, but we will never forget him. ”A pained smile appears on Boom's features. "I still see him next to me sometimes ..." "But do you still see ...?" Boom interrupts her: "No. Fortunately not. ”There is silence between the two. Boom's gaze wanders into the distance again, while La doctora leans on his shoulder. Your thoughts wander off to a very specific memory ...

6 years ago ...  
La doctora puts the bottle in the middle of her, Shiraz and Boom. "Spin the bottle?" Boom laughs a little drunk. She smiles: "Truth or dare" Shiraz looks at the two: "Well then ..." He turns the bottle and it lands on him. "Dare" La doctora looks at Boom: "What should he do?" Ex the bottle ”, Boom gives Shiraz a bottle of wine. Shiraz rolls his eyes and drinks the bottle in one go. "You have to offer more," he laughs and turns the bottle. It stops at La doctora. "Well then truth" Shiraz grins: "Do you want boom?" Boom nods: "Have you ever committed a crime?" La doctora thinks: "Yes, but the question was not what." She sticks her tongue out slightly and turns the bottle. Again she points to Shiraz. "Truth" "Men or women?" La doctora winks at him. Shiraz sly: "Men" Boom's eyes widen when he hears the answer. Shiraz turns the bottle, which ends at Boom. "Dare" Shiraz laughs ... After a few more rounds everyone is soaked in mud and laughs like crazy. "Then I'll take a shower," says Boom. "I'm coming with you," Shiraz follows him. When they arrive in the shared shower, they take off their clothes and take a refreshing shower. Shiraz stealthily looks at Boom's ass. Boom notices this and turns to him: "Are you looking for something?" He looks Shiraz up and down as he comes closer to him. The water pours down on the two, only inches apart. "Apparently the same as you," Boom feels Shiraz's lips close to his. Boom looks him in the eye: "Why don't you get it?" Shiraz grabs Boom and presses him with his body against the tiled wall behind him. He whispers in Boom's ear: "You know we are not allowed to?" Boom looks at Shiraz's lips: "Doesn't it make it better?" When the boom ends, he already feels Shiraz's lips on his. The kiss becomes more intense. "I can't resist you anymore, boom" "Then don't do it ..."


	3. Good old days

Now…  
Boom crouches for cover, opposite Kabuki. He gives him a hand signal. Kabuki jumps out of cover and hits the man in front of them with the barrel of his gun. The man sinks to the ground. Boom captivates him and gives the next hand signal to Kabuki, which disappears in the thicket. Boom creeps in the opposite direction. He looks around with the gun at ready. The radio crackles in his ear and the voice of La doctora sounds: “Right in front of you boom. I'm targeting him. ”Boom moves in that direction and sees an armed man. He jumps out of the thicket and knocked him out. His gaze wanders towards the slope of their base. There he sees the breath of la doctora lying there with a sniper rifle. "Soon the clearings will all be free," says Boom as he ties the man in front of him. "All right. We're on our way," he hears from la doctora in his ear. Boom continues on its planned route. He keeps getting closer to the huts he had seen from the base. When he suddenly feels a pistol on his neck. "Drop the weapon!" Boom's hands open and his weapon hits the floor. "Turn around!" Slowly Boom turns and sees a masked man aiming at him. "Hands up!" Boom obeys. * He will like th... ”before the masked man can end a bullet hits him from the side. He slumps dead with a hole in his head in front of Boom, which wipes the blood off his face. "That was close," says Kabuki, who comes out of the thicket with his gun drawn. "Thank you," Boom picks up his weapon. "Let's go home for today ...

3 years ago ...  
Boom opens his eyes. Shiraz moves under his head as Boom turns his head towards Shiraz's face. He is still asleep, but Boom kisses his chest upwards. Shiraz grins as he is tickled by Boom's stubble. "So I see you're already awake" Boom grumbles in agreement as his hand slides down to Shiraz's body. His eyes widen as he reaches under the covers. Shiraz looks at him mischievously: "Did you expect a different reaction mi amor?" Boom grins: "No." He kisses him passionately as he sits on him and slowly rubs against him. "This trip was the best idea you ever had, Martin," Shiraz gasps on Boom's lips. Boom smiles and runs his hands over Shiraz's stomach. "Te quiero Andres ..."

Now…  
Love and pain walk a fine line. I was told to write when I see him again. But ... But I couldn't. All of this reminds me of everything from him. The day I met him. The day we decided to go on the last mission to grow old together in peace. The day he died before my eyes ... I still love him, but remembering him causes pain. So I'm writing ... now after a year. It's hard to believe that I've been without him for a year. Boom notices the tears dripping on the little booklet in front of him. He closes it and wipes the tears from his eyes. He takes a deep breath and gets up, marching out of his hut. But the silence and darkness of the night does not calm him down as usual. Boom sits at his door and cries. As he has been doing for months ...

1 year before ...  
Boom and Shiraz patrol their usual way around the camp. "When do you think he'll come out of hiding?" Shiraz looks at Boom in confusion. "Asesino can't hide forever," Boom looks down, "also, the sooner we get him, the faster we can enjoy our lives." Shiraz smiles at him, pats him on the ass playfully: "Well then, go on The patrol is not yet finished. After a while, Shiraz finally says: "Well Asesino is not hiding." "What do you mean?" Shiraz sighs: "He is well guarded, nothing more. That is why we have to do this clarification here. We have to observe and understand processes. Assess the numbers of his men. ”Boom nods. "We know how many people he posted here and that they will kill anyone who comes too close without asking. Especially when the ones are wearing military uniforms. ”They continue to march in silence. "Come on, I'll show you something," Shiraz pulls Boom by the hand into the thicket. They land in front of a slope. "Do you see the little light over there", Shiraz points into the distance and Boom nods, "There is our goal" The two look into the distance for a while before Shiraz turns to Boom. "Martin ...", Shiraz pulls a chain out of his pocket, "when we're finally out of everything. Do you want to be my husband then? Forever? ”Shiraz has dropped to his knees. Tears run down Boom's face: "Nothing i want more than that" Shiraz laughs, gets up and kisses him tenderly. A ring dangles from the chain, which he puts around Boom's neck. "We should go back ..." grins Boom and takes Shiraz's hand.

Now…  
Boom is still crying in front of the hut. He pulls out a chain from under his uniform. There are two dog tags and a ring on it. The tags turn slightly as he lifts the chain in front of his eyes. "Asesino you will pay for it", bright anger blazes in his eyes. Boom stares at the identification tag on which: Andres "Shiraz" de Fonollosa is engraved. Blizzard suddenly sits next to him. "This reminds you of him, doesn't it?" Boom nods and leans against Blizzard's shoulder. "You never told me about him," Blizzard says quietly as he puts his arm around boom. "This should be our last mission ..." Blizzard nods. "Shiraz was ... well ... he was a man who knew what he wanted to do." "All you hear from him is that you three were the best in the special unit." Boom smiles weakly: "He was actually a pretty good Soldier ... "Blizzard looks at him:" We'll catch him without plan NCH. "Boom shows no change in his expression. "But you want to pull it off, don't you? So that you can see him again. ”Boom stares into space. "Boom .." Blizzard looks at him, "I don't want this ..." Boom turns his head to him, but remains silent. "Even if it looks like you're lost ... you ... please ... I don't want to lose you." Boom doesn't know what to say, so he puts his arms around Blizzard and squeezes him. Was he the anchor in his life that psychiatrists always talked about? The one who got him out of his thoughts….

6 years ago ...  
When Boom opens his eyes, his head grumbles. "Ah fuck" He knows he drank too much. But when he turns around he remembers something else. His fingers move to his swollen lips and a smile spreads on them. A sweet pain flickers through his limbs when he feels "him" next to him. "Good morning," growls Shiraz on Boom's shoulder. Boom turns over to look at him. "Morning," comes out of his mouth softly. Shiraz smiles at him with a gorgeous smile. Boom pulls him down and kisses him tenderly. "So you slept well," Shiraz grins. Boom nods and runs his fingers over Shiraz's upper body. "Was this your first time with a man?" Shiraz asks him, his eyes following Boom's fingers. Boom nods again and lets his fingers slide deeper. "And did you like it?" But instead of answering, Boom runs his fingers over Shiraz's lower body. He looks at him innocently as Shiraz takes a deep breath. Shiraz turns and draws Boom with a flowing movement. "So you want more?" He asks Boom teasingly. Boom laughs and slips lower. Draws a trace of kisses over Shiraz's torso until he arrives at his destination. Shiraz groans loudly when he feels Booms lips. "You are really full of surprises"

9 months before ...  
How often has he been lying on this couch? Every time he came here, Boom asked himself. "Well, Mr. Berotte, how are you feeling today?" This question ... Will he ever answer it differently? Probably. But at the moment everything around him seemed dead every day, how he felt inside. "No idea ... sad, empty ..." Boom stares at the ceiling. It is still as white as the day he was here for the first time. At that time they were talking about normal things the soldiers pass through. Shiraz has been the topic for 3 months. Or better what happened to him. Boom didn't want to talk about it, to think about it. “At least you feel sad again. You are making progress.” Boom grumbles briefly. He had seen many people die. But this one. "Do you want to tell me what's new or anything else you did." No, he didn't want that. There was also nothing more worth mentioning for him. But still he pulls himself up to say something: "Well ... the preparations for our mission begin now." Boom had switched everything off, it was like walking through the world wrapped in cotton. He didn't want to allow feelings, but this mission scratched his facade. Like the psychiatrist did now. At some point it would break and Boom didn't know what was underneath.


End file.
